1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light emitting diode) lamp and, more particularly, to an LED lamp using a plurality of juxtaposed LED light units for various illuminating requirements.
2. Description of Related Art
An LED lamp utilizing LEDs as a source of illumination is widely used in many fields because the LEDs have features of long-term reliability, environment friendliness and low power consumption. It is well-known that a conventional grille lamp utilizes fluorescent lights as a source of illumination. With the development of the LED lamp, the LED lamp is intended to be a cost-effective yet high quality replacement for the conventional grille lamp.
Generally, the LED lamp comprises a bracket integrally formed via a die and a plurality of LED modules received in the bracket. The LED lamp can achieve a fixed illumination intensity because a dimension of the bracket is fixed. For achieving different illumination intensities according to different needs, the dimension of the bracket has to be changed. However, a change of the die for forming the bracket raises a considerable cost burden. Furthermore, to have different dies with different sizes requires a high manufacture, inventory and material cost.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp whose light intensity can be easily adjusted by increasing or decreasing the number of LEDs thereof for meeting different illumination demands.